


Kuroo is not a fuckboy

by BoiTobio (jam_minimini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nekoma, Rarepair, kuroyaku - Freeform, my boys - Freeform, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_minimini/pseuds/BoiTobio
Summary: Kuroo is not a fuckboy. As much as Yaku would like to say it's public knowledge, it's not.Alternatively,, Yaku gets progressively dumber.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	Kuroo is not a fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> This self indulgent fic is a product of my absolute loathing of the trope that kuroo is some horny teenager with no self control. Yes, he is sexc, but lets not forget that he is 100% dork and a gentleman through and through. 
> 
> Also i barely used my head as i wrote this one, so forgive the crude writing style hehehe i enjoyed writing it though (◍•ᴗ•◍) i hope you like reading it as much!

Kuroo Tetsuro is not a fuckboy.

As much as Yaku would like to say that it's common knowledge, it's  _ not.  _ People seem to think that just because of Kuroo's bad boy looks and maybe (?) attractive shit-eating grin, he's already some sex god that has the kama sutra down cover to cover. Oh how wrong they are. The only books Kuroo would have memorized are his textbooks. And Yaku's had enough of his science shit.

What really grinds his gears though, is the fact that girls always seem to horde around Kuroo, wanting to be noticed by him. It's stupid. It's really stupid. They think he's the one they've been waiting for--the one they've been saving themselves for. Yaku has had to watch girl after girl stop in front of them, drop something obviously with intent then bending over to pick it up like one of those old school folding phones. Don't get him wrong--it was kind of dope at first, but as time went by and he spent more time with Kuroo, it just got annoying. They're always interrupted in the middle of a conversation or blocked in the hallway by either a desperate senior trying to lose her virginity before high school ends or an awfully shy sophomore who takes ten minutes to get a sentence out of her confession. It's not like Kuroo doesn't reject them. Why don't they just quit?

"Kuroo's got that tall, dark and handsome look, you know?" Akira, Yaku's classmate, dreamily sighs. "He looks like he'd sweep you off your feet, tear your clothes off and bite--"

"Jeez, woman, your thirst is overwhelming," Yaku grimaces. "That's my captain you're talking about."

"Oh ho ho, are you jealous, Yaku-san? That Kuroo's getting all the girls to himself?" She has a teasing grin on her face. She'd be pretty if she isn't so annoying.

"I'm not. Just pissed that girls are always hanging off of him." Yaku finds that he means those words. "I mean have they no self respect? Why are they in such a hurry to have sex, anyway?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, you pipsqueak. Girls can fuck around with anybody they like as long as it's consensual." Akira flicks him on the forehead quite powerfully. "What's with you all of a sudden? It's not like you to be this….this…. _ boyish." _

"What's that supposed to mean, you hag?!"

Akira rolls her eyes. "Like a  _ boy _ . A jealous boy. A salty, petulant, grumpy--oh my  _ god, you're in love with Kuroo!!" _

Yaku's body feels like it's been electrocuted then frozen for an instant. He feels his whole body cringe in utter disgust at the mere thought of liking Kuroo in an even remotely romantic way. Not that he has any problem with people who swing that way--but him and Kuroo? It's just wrong!

"That's dumb, Akira. Even for your standards."

"See, Yaku? This is why Kuroo gets the girls and you don't. He'd never call a girl dumb!"

Except Kuroo probably would. Or maybe not. Maybe if the girl didn't know what docosahexaenoic acid is. Hmm...nope. Not even then.

"You say Kuroo is the tall, dark and handsome type, but in reality, he's just an annoying nerd with terrible, terrible taste."

Akira's eyes suddenly sparkle with joy. "So he's smart too? Oh, what a man!"

Yaku sighs. He knows when he's defeated.

…

Kuroo is a fucking  _ nerd. _

It's prelims season. If things are as they usually were, Yaku would go home, go over his notes and textbook once, then watch TV or surf the net. He'd get a mediocre grade--he would  _ pass,  _ at least, like, somewhere in the yellow zone--not a passing green, but not a failing red either. Yaku doesn't really give much attention to things that don't really interest him. Volleyball is his one true love. Math is alright. English is an abomination. History is bearable, but Science? Science can go suck an ass.

But things aren't as they usually were, and Science just so happens to be Kuroo's favorite subject. And when word got around that Yaku was struggling with chemistry, Kuroo, god-complex and all, took it upon himself to tutor Yaku. At his house. After class hours.

"This is so unnecessary. I've already memorized the atomic models from past to present. Can you please go home now?" Yaku's head is  _ this _ close to exploding. It's like he can feel his own brain molecules melting. Chemistry is torture straight from hell. 

"Idiot. That was just last term's lesson. You haven't learned shit from this term at all," Kuroo chides with a matching noogie. "We only have a week left!"

"Then why'd you teach me all that if it wasn't even going to come up in the exam?!"

"Because you won't understand everything else, dumb bitch!"

Yaku grunts and buries his head in his notebook. "Plum puddings are forever ruined for me. I'll never eat it again."

"Come on, you drama queen. Once you understand how atoms work, the rest comes easy. Let's do this."

That was an utter lie. At one second, they're dealing with atoms, then suddenly they're dealing with radiation and energy which apparently  _ aren't  _ atoms because they aren't matter, but  _ waves _ and Yaku's only question is  _ does it even matter? _

"Geez, Yaku. You're not motivated at all." Kuroo slumps back against the side of Yaku's bed. He sighs. "I think you need some sort of reward. Or treat. Like a puppy."

"I've accepted my fate, Kuroo. Just go home. It's getting pretty late. I'll just study on my own." Yaku yawns, further emphasizing his point. They're pretty much both tired. Even if they didn't have volleyball practice earlier, it's still no joke to study for three hours straight. Yaku can already feel his eyes burning from all the staring contests he had with his textbook.

"What things do you like, Yaku?"

"Hmm?" Yaku looks to his side, where Kuroo is staring up at the ceiling with a faraway expression. 

"Oh. I know. You like things that I don't like, right?" Kuroo grins up at the ceiling. "I like fish, you like meat. I like my curry sweet, and you like yours spicy. I like science, you like math."

A warm, tingly sensation creeps from the back of Yaku's neck to his toes. He listens as Kuroo goes on, wondering what all of this is leading to.

"I like…"

Yaku gulps.

"I like red gumdrops. What about you?"

Yaku's head is spinning. He feels really warm. His cheeks are probably glowing like a red traffic light. 

"Y-yellow."

Kuroo looks at Yaku then, and his expression changes from lax to worried. "Hey. Are you alright? You're really red."

That's fucking embarrassing. It's not like Kuroo makes him flustered or anything! It's definitely not anything like Akira said--damn that woman! Putting unwanted things in his brain like this!

Kuroo lifts a hand and reaches for Yaku's face.

" _ Bro!  _ What are you  _ doing?" _ Yaku dodges Kuroo's deft fingers. He lands on his elbows, which, too, give in and so he's now lying flat on the floor.

Kuroo manages to land the back of his hand against Yaku's forehead anyways. "Dude, you've got a fever."

That...that explains a lot of things actually. Yaku doesn't completely get it, but he's glad it's just a fever. He hasn’t been sick at all for the past year and a half, though, so it’s really weird that he suddenly gets a fever out of the blue, but it’s all good. Yaku is ironically happy that it’s just that. Somehow it’s even more terrifying if he’s getting all blushy and tingly because of...something else. 

"Aren't your parents coming back yet?" Kuroo helps him sit back up. "Geez, your hands are burning."

"They usually don't return until 10 pm," Yaku croaks. Now that he's aware that he has a fever, suddenly all of his systems are going into low power mode to conserve energy. 

"That's not for another two to three hours then." Kuroo hooks his arms under Yaku's armpits with no warning and lifts him up to his bed. "Go lie down. I'll clean up."

Normally, Yaku would protest and do it himself, but for now, his eyelids feel unnaturally heavy and sleep's beckoning call is impossible to resist.

Yaku wakes up when his parents enter his room to check up on him. They’re mumbling about expired multivitamins. There's medicine and a bottle of water on his bedside table, along with yellow gumdrops.

…

Once again, Kuroo is NOT a fuckboy.

It's one thing for girls to stop them in the middle of the hallways. It's a whole  _ other  _ thing when girls visit the gym during practices, lingering in the bleachers and loitering around the entrance, waiting for their precious senpai to notice them. Yaku swears he is not a woman hater--he respects them and their choices to conspicuously hike their skirts up and twirl their hair around their fingers--it's just the fact that sometimes it's  _ too much,  _ and Yaku can't really point a finger as to  _ why  _ it irritates him, but it just does and that should be a valid enough reason. 

Of course, guys like Tora, Inuoka, Shibayama and Lev are in utter bliss. Kai has the decency to hide whatever he's feeling, but even Yaku can tell he's acting differently, more suavely. Fukunaga doesn't really give a shit, and Kenma's just tired as usual. And Kuroo--

He pretends as if he's ignoring the girls whispering about him, but Yaku can clearly see the quirk of his lips whenever the ladies cheer for his kill blocks. 

Nekomata-sensei calls for a water break, and they all gather around the benches.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Yaku-paisen? Jealous that the girls are squealing over me?" Kuroo just has that irritating, shit-eating quality about him, so much so that it physically manifests as particles that seep into the air, somehow mutating into a virus that Yaku just doesn't have the antibodies--or the time of the day--for.

"I'm just annoyed that you lot aren't taking practice seriously today," Yaku grumbles. He shoots a sharp glare at Lev. "Especially  _ you,  _ you damn giant. What good is your height with those piss poor receives?"

"You misunderstand, Yaku-senpai! You see, if Tora-san gets a no-touch ace, it'll look really good for him--"

Yaku's hands clench into fists and he trembles with anger. "Why don't you just quit practice then?!"

Lev's face crumbles into a pitiful kitten pout, and instantly, Yaku feels guilty. Still, he has to maintain his role as the strict senior; he can't just  _ waver _ .

Just as he was about to say something really cool and inspiring, Kuroo's heavy hand drops on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What does that make you look like then, Lev? A sucky player?" Kuroo hooks his arm around Yaku's shoulders, casually using him as an armrest as if Yaku doesn't have  _ feelings.  _ "If you managed to receive an otherwise no-touch ace, wouldn't that make you the sexiest man alive?"

Lev's green eyes suddenly become all starry and stupid. "Ooooh! Why isn't Yaku-senpai sexy, then?"

Yaku feels a strong urge to use violence.

Kuroo looks down on him, smug smirk and all. "'Cause he's short." 

Yaku's violent urges transfer wholly to Kuroo, manifesting into a sharp jab against the captain's ribs. Kuroo laughs as he winces, and Yaku walks off, eager to put distance between him and the bane of his existence.

"Yaku-san."

Yaku is surprised that Kenma called him. Usually, their setter never initiates a conversation. He only talked whenever he's addressed, unless he's about to berate someone for doing something stupid. Yaku doesn't think he's done anything stupid to warrant Kenma's attention, so it's weird and a little bit worrying that he was approached by the brain of the team.

"Usually, you'd be psyched that there are girls watching, but you're not," Kenma says meekly. If Yaku doesn't know better, he might think that Kenma's worried for him. "If watching them drool over Kuroo is going to bother you, you should just tell them to go."

There's something about the way that Kenma says those words that makes Yaku feel like he's being called out. He's not sure of  _ what,  _ exactly, but Yaku's face reddens stupidly and all he gets out of his mouth is a blubbering, stuttering, "What?"

Kenma's shoulders drop even lower than it already was. He sighs exasperatedly, like an adult tired of all this shit. "I don't know what's going on between you two, and it's really stupid, but Kuroo is doing this on purpose. Thought you should know because you're surprisingly dense."

Nekomata-sensei doesn't give Yaku time to mull over and completely process what Kenma just said. Manabu-sensei whistles and yells at them to haul their asses back on the court. In the end, Yaku is forced to forget about it in order to focus on training. Except this time, the squeals and cheers from the female students don't bother him as much.

…

For the last time, Kuroo is a whole ass  _ nerd. _

And this time, Yaku would like to take advantage of it. Midterm exams are right around the corner, and honestly, Yaku really did learn so much from Kuroo the last time they studied together, even if he did get sick. Kuroo explains things meticulously, never leaving anything out; actually, teaching  _ too much  _ would be a better statement when it comes to him. But it's okay. Kuroo is a calm teacher, unlike himself. And Yaku's comfortable enough with him to ask him to explain things he didn't fully understand.

Kuroo is the perfect study partner. Which is why he already had plans to study with someone else by the time Yaku asked him. 

"Oh, Akira-chan asked me to study with her at the library today. Want to come along?"

Yaku suddenly wants to curse Akira and call her a bunch of names which is weird, because she did nothing wrong, and of course she was going to take that chance; she's been pining for Kuroo for so long now, after all. But there's an unpleasant sensation in Yaku's stomach that he just writes off as disappointment.

"Nah. Have fun with your study date. Make sure you compliment her real well. She has a praise kink, I suspect."

Kuroo blinks blankly at Yaku, as if he didn't get what he just said. Then his face contorts like he's trying his hardest not to piss. "You  _ dumbass!"  _ He whisper-shouts. "I  _ said,"  _ back to his normal voice, "do you  _ want  _ to  _ come along?" _

Kuroo glances to his side, and Yaku sees Akira approaching them in bubbly steps, her short hair bobbing against her neck. Kuroo has his back to her so she can't see his pleading look. 

And it’s weird because Yaku is actually conflicted, even when he shouldn’t be. Or thinks he shouldn’t be, anyway. Akira is his friend--he should help her out with her crush, right? And Kuroo--well, he...he probably would like a girlfriend someday right? Akira isn’t such a bad person; maybe they’d get along. Maybe they’re each other’s soulmates. And that’s what Yaku should be thinking, but instead, he’s kind of  _ happy  _ that Kuroo is loath to be alone with Akira. He’s kind of giddy over the fact that he still gets to study with Kuroo. It’s so fucking  _ weird _ because Yaku is pretty sure that things aren’t supposed to  _ feel  _ this way, but it is, and Yaku’s mind is going a million miles an hour, but it’s still not fast enough to have made a decision by the time Akira reaches them.

“Hey, Kuroo-kun! I’m ready! Oh, Yaku, you’re here too.” Akira looks really happy. Her big eyes are all sparkly and Yaku can smell the sweet cologne on her. Her hair is styled in a different manner from usual, and when she smiles, her lips glisten--a telltale sign that she’s wearing lip gloss. She really put so much effort for her study date with Kuroo, and it shows! She fucking beautiful! But Kuroo doesn’t even seem affected at all--in fact, he seems even more  _ mortified _ by the fact that Akira dolled herself up. And damn it, the pleading look he send him just satisfies Yaku so much, makes him unexplainably smug, but what could that possibly mean?!

“H-hey, Akira…” Yaku greets awkwardly. Oh damn. This is too bad. He’s gonna break her heart. But strangely enough, some other emotion that bubbles from his chest is overpowering whatever guilt he should be feeling at the moment. Yaku just decides that it is camaraderie, brotherhood--helping a teammate out, for a lack of a better label.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m afraid I have to borrow our Captain here today. Nekomata-sensei has something to discuss with him,” Yaku smoothly lies. Kuroo discreetly smiles at him. Yaku feels like his chest cavity is filled with rolling marbles.

Akira’s face drops like it was weighed down by a sandbag. It’s pitiful. She blinks once then she looks to Yaku with the same pleading expression that Kuroo had earlier. And Yaku feels like an absolute jackass for hurting her this way. 

“Yaku, can’t you tell Sensei to have it another day?” Her eyes communicate to him that she’s desperate, and that she’s counting on him because she knows that he knows just how much she was looking forward to this opportunity. She knows that he knows how much she likes Kuroo. She knows that he knows that while she had been gushing like a madman over her crush, it wasn’t baseless at all. She knows that he knows that she deserves this after trying to get Kuroo’s attention for months now.

Too bad she doesn’t know that he knows Kuroo’s begging to save him from her.

“Sorry, Akira. It’s urgent. Maybe next ti--” Yaku catches himself. A shiver passes through him. ‘ _ Maybe next time?’-- _ even the thought of Kuroo being alone with a dolled up Akira  _ next time  _ is making his blood go wild in his veins. And  _ fuck,  _ why, though? Why doesn’t he want them together? Is he...Is he…

In love…

Holy fuck, is he in love with Akira?!

Kuroo suddenly rests his heavy ass hand on Yaku’s shoulder, and it slides around until his whole arm is around Yaku’s shoulders, once again using him as an armrest. Yaku looks up at his face grumpily, but there’s no real malice behind his eyes. He doesn’t even shrug Kuroo’s body off.

Kuroo smiles at Akira, his eyes closing like a cat’s. “Sorry, Akira-chan. Looks like Yaku needs me today.”

Akira looks at them with owlish eyes. She blinks once, and her face changes just the slightest bit, and it’s like she’s--she’s--well...she’s not exactly just _looking_ at them, more like, UPPERCASE, **bolded,** _italicized,_ underlined **_LOOKING_** at them. Like she sees past their skin and muscles, through their bones and into their spirits. Like she’s seeing things about them that even the both of them haven’t realized yet. It’s pretty scary. Are all girls like that? Do they see shit about other people? Are they actually innately psychics??

“That’s okay, Kuroo-kun. I guess I’ll just have to find another study partner,” Akira says with a straight face. She offers a kind smile, at least. Small, but kind. “I wish you guys good luck.” She says it so sincerely that Yaku at least understands that there is some underlying meaning to it. He just doesn’t know exactly what, though.

“I appreciate it, Akira-chan.” Kuroo smiles at her again. Seems like he understood whatever Akira was hinting at. Is it some secret joke that Yaku doesn’t know? It’s just Nekomata-sensei; why would they need luck? Is that a normal farewell bid that Yaku just wasn’t aware of?

“My hero,” Kuroo gushes obnoxiously once Akira is out of earshot. He uses the arm hooked around Yaku’s shoulders to pull him in a tight hug. “My knight in shining armor!”

Yaku’s grunts are muffled by Kuroo’s chest. The knot of Kuroo’s necktie is digging into Yaku’s forehead, but Kuroo kinda smells good, like fabric conditioner and vanilla soap, so it’s not all that bad.

“Man, she made my cortisol levels an all time high. Not even Lev made me this stressed," Kuroo rambles as they make their way to Yaku's house. "I felt guilty and I couldn't say no. We aren't even close, so I wouldn't even know how to teach her."

Yaku guffaws with no regard to how his face must have looked like. "Oh man. For someone so highly regarded by women, you sure are helpless when it comes to talking with them."

Kuroo smiles. "It's not like they're teammates that I can yell at, you know. They're delicate creatures with fragile hearts. I might just shatter them."

"Hey. Don't underestimate women! Especially not Akira," Yaku finds himself defending. After becoming her friend and seeing her heart get broken a while ago, he can't help feeling like he owes her something. And what character development, too. Yaku has learned to respect women for their tenacity and patience. He doesn't know how anyone would be able to tolerate men, much less love them. Women are cool. "She's not delicate at all. She's resilient. You're not that big of a loss to get hung over, really."

Kuroo grins. He can't seem to stop his face from expressing some extent of contented joy. It's weird and endearing at the same time. Yaku finds his heart gripping in a weird way. 

"I sure do hope so. If another girl comes up to me and invites me to study again, my molecules would vibrate so fast, I'd heat up, turn into gas and explode."

Yaku looks at Kuroo with a 'what the fuck' look his face. What a  _ nerd _ . And it's not like he's even trying to sound smart and complicated--it's just how Kuroo naturally  _ speaks. _ But it isn't annoying. It's not annoying because it's how Kuroo is, and just makes him all the more endearing.

"So, what subject are you having trouble with this time?"

Yaku freezes. What subject  _ is  _ he having trouble with? They didn't even have chemistry this term. They had physics which is basically just math on steroids, so he's not doing too bad. He's been killing it at Math lately and History suddenly amped its game and suddenly became interesting.

"U-uh, English. And Japanese writing," Yaku flubs. Kuroo stares at him weirdly.

"Those two are my worst subjects you know. Not that I'm flunking it, but I can barely help you with it." 

Yaku's mind panics, looking around for a solid excuse. Why does he want to study with Kuroo when technically, he's been doing well and doesn't really need a tutor? Why does he want Kuroo to teach him still when he just said that English and Japanese are his worst subjects? (Relatively, anyway, that pompous jerk--he probably still has high marks.)

"I-it's s-still better than what I know!" Yaku is flustered. His face is glowing red. Oh no. He's fraying. He's falling apart. Oh no no no. "A-and do I need to have a subject I suck at to be able to study with you?!"

Kuroo merely blinks in response to his outburst. Oh god, this is embarrassing. No matter how hard he tries, his face refuses to cool down and his heart doesn't stop racing. Geez, what's making him feel this way? Is he having another fever? Is that it? Because, god, that's all Yaku wants right now. To pass out in the middle of the street and have an  _ understandable  _ and  _ reasonable  _ explanation for the shit that he's been feeling around Kuroo.

Then Kuroo smirks, and he's back to taunting like the asshole he is. "Oh ho ho! Yaku-paisen lost his cool when I asked him why he wants to study with me. Could this be...what they call…"

Yaku's cheeks are so hot, steam is practically rising from them. He glares at Kuroo with all the contempt he has stored in his little body, just  _ daring _ him to continue that sentence.

Kuroo abruptly swoops in without warning, alarming Yaku and causing his brain to short circuit. Kuroo stops right in front of his face, centimeters away from his nose--too close! He's  _ too close _ , and Yaku can smell his vanilla soap and see his golden brown eyes and positively attractive (!) shit-eating grin-- AGH! God--motherfucking--dammit! 

"...Tsundere?"

Something in Yaku's brain explodes and suddenly, his fight or flight instinct gets triggered. He pushes Kuroo's entire face away with his palm and makes a run for it, catching him off guard. Yaku dashes to his house, his mind filled with nothing but  _ brain soup _ and his heart reduced into a quivering mess of muscle and  _ fucking feelings. _

"OI, YAKU!"

…

Yaku Morisuke is such a dense, oblivious  _ fool.  _ Seriously; Kuroo doesn't know where to start.

He doesn't think he's being subtle. His team  _ definitely _ thinks he's not subtle. In fact, he and Kenma have been playing a little game called "How Obvious can I Get Without Yaku Noticing my Feelings for Him?" It was fun at first, but at this point, two years and a half into the game, it's just tedious and tiring. How dense can one be to not realize that he's the only one Kuroo that physically can't shit on during practice? That he's the only one Kuroo  _ flirts  _ with, even as a joke? That he's the one and only subject of Kuroo's heart eyes? That maybe Kuroo suggesting to study with him is Kuroo trying to spend more time with him? Geez, even Akira understood. Give Kuroo a break. He just wants some love. 

So when Yaku gets all flustered like this--furiously blushing and obviously violently internally screaming--it brings joy into Kuroo's veins. Not in a sadistic kind of way--but in a hopeful, satisfying kind of way--that finally his efforts are bearing fruit.

But when Yaku almost breaks his nose by giving him an open handed punch to the face and literally  _ yeets  _ himself just to get away from him, Kuroo's heart gets forcefully ripped in two. You know, because Yaku's running so fast and he has half of Kuroo's heart with him. Hah.

Still, what is two, almost three, years of pining going to amount to if Kuroo doesn't at least chase after him? He puts his long, volleyball trained legs to good use and chases after Yaku, the love of his life.

He eventually catches up to him when Yaku stops to unlock his gate. Had Kuroo reached him a few seconds later, he'd have been too late. Never underestimate the power of Yaku's legs, no matter how short.

Kuroo bends down, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Yaku is fumbling so badly with his keys. It's so cute. Oh god, it's  _ so fucking cute. _

"What the hell did you run away for?!"

"I don't know! Maybe I wanted to get away from you, you weirdo!" Yaku has given up on his lock and has decided to bravely face Kuroo and all six feet of him.

"What did I do?" Kuroo asks incredulously. It's not like he did anything he's never done before. It's not like Yaku ever protested when he did that same swooping thing back when they were first years. 

"You..! Y-you..!" Yaku struggles for words, all the while glowing a soft pink. One half of Kuroo's mind drifts away from their conversation and focuses entirely on Yaku's face, how his blush makes him look so unbelievably pretty. Prettier than Akira. Prettier than any girl that has ever hit on him.

"You're a dick!" Yaku's voice trembles. Oh no. Is he going to cry? Did he make Yaku cry? 

"I don't know what's going on with me lately, but I can't seem to act normally around you. And whenever you're around, it's...I...I feel like I'm having a fever every time!"

"A fever?" Kuroo echoes confusedly. 

"My body starts to burn, and my knees and hands feel weak, and my stomach aches and I get this nervous feeling--it's been eating me up for  _ weeks  _ now! I don't--I don't understand  _ why…!" _

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Well that's not fair. That same feeling has been eating Kuroo for years now but he never complained. Damn, is Yaku really that repulsed by the thought of liking him? So much so that he's deep in denial and literally  _ cannot  _ connect two dots about his feelings? 

"I know I should be overjoyed by the fact that you're feeling those things, but you're really dense aren't you? What goes on in that beautiful thick head of yours?" Kuroo is just exasperated at this point. In love, yes, but just damn tired. "And to think that you're one of the most intuitive people on our team. I guess your head is really just full of volleyball."

Yaku's face is disgruntled, like he's offended, but he still can't fully wrap his head around everything that's happening. And even so, he looks so fucking adorable that Kuroo decides to once and for all throw out any inhibitions and just go for it.

"Maybe this'll clear things up," Kuroo announces before grabbing Yaku's face with both hands and kissing  _ the fuck _ out of him.

Yaku tenses at first, then he relaxes, sinking into Kuroo's chest, as if the heat between them is welding them together. Yaku grips the side of Kuroo's uniform, and it causes Kuroo's bag to slip off his shoulder. It's heavy with all the books, but he can't for the life of him stop kissing Yaku. He tastes like strawberry candy and cola. He tastes like what volleyball feels to Kuroo, and that shit is  _ amazing. _

Kuroo pulls away first, though. They still have things to talk about. But when he opens his eyes and sees Yaku still reaching for his lips, he can't find it in himself to stop him. 

"I am definitely not in love with Akira," Yaku deadpans. 

Kuroo throws his head back in disbelief. " _ That's  _ the first thing you say after I kissed you? You're thinking about another woman?"

"When you said you were going to study together, I think I felt jealous," Yaku says, suddenly very shy. "I thought it was because I was in love with Akira, but it's not. It's definitely not."

It's Kuroo's time to blush. Oh, his heart is racing. If every beat of his heart is a single step, then he would have been able to circumnavigate the entire Earth twice. Yaku looks like an angel. Yes, most of the time, he acts like a rabid dog ready to bite anyone who touches him, but he'd be a pretty dog. A small breed, though. Maybe a corgi.

"I think with you though, I am."

Oh Jesus fuck, here's Yaku confessing to him and he just compared him to a corgi.

"You're what~?" Kuroo morphs his bashfulness into smugness. He relishes in Yaku's red cheeks even though he's pretty sure his face is no better. He swipes his thumb under Yaku's eye to wipe an eyelash away.

"Shut up, Kuroo! You got what I meant!"

Kuroo teasingly pulls a confused face. "Hm. I'm not sure I do. Maybe if you wait two and a half years I'll finally get it."

Yaku's jaw drops. He grabs Kuroo's collar and pulls him down to his eye level. "Two and a half years?! You...you've felt...you've endured that for so long?"

Damn. Kuroo really thought that little snippet would fly over Yaku's head. He had reason to believe that it would, though. Rather than answering, he just pulls Yaku into his arms like before, nuzzling into his neck.

"What matters is that we're okay now, right?"

Yaku nods against Kuroo's chest. "Yeah. Now let's go study. I'll never let anyone else be your partner."

Kuroo cackles and lifts Yaku off his feet and walks toward the gate (which has been long unlocked--Yaku was just too panicked to actually open the gate, that blubbering lovestruck fool) and walks them both inside, perfectly content even as Yaku squirms in his hold. What's two years and a half compared to a future that's awaiting them?

...

"Yaku."

"What?"

"You make my oxytocin surge."

" _ What?" _

"You're a huge glowing ball of hot gas~"

"Kuroo, shut up please, we're studying  _ Physics." _

"If the world lost its gravity, I'd still fall for you~"

"...That one was kind of nice. I liked that one."

"Are you DNA Helicase? Because I'd let you unzip my genes--"

"JESUS CHRIST KUROO, STOP!"

  
  
  


end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you somehow enjoyed that mess of a fic! Leave kudos and a comment if you did ♥️🌸
> 
> Also,, I just want to clarify things that while in this fic,, some girls are depicted as eager to lose their virginity,, i discourage anyone who feels like they have to lose their v just to feel validated especially in high school. Idc what western media has normalized, avoid underage sex!! Virginity is a social construct!! U r cool no matter what!!


End file.
